<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Love by PrincessStarryKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281896">Making Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight'>PrincessStarryKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations vs. Alternate-Realities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they've found the white wizard, it's time for them to leave Edolas and head off to Elentir. But Edolas Fairy Tail offers to let them spend the night first. </p><p>But Natsu and Lucy are stuck sharing a room, and there's only one bed. And for some reason Natsu's been acting strange around Lucy. And that night Lucy finds out why and sees a side of the man she loves that she's never seen before. </p><p>My take on what I think would be cool to have happen after FT 100 YQ chapter 67 but I know it probably won't happen lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Ashley &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Nasha, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations vs. Alternate-Realities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you again for letting us stay the night.” Lucy says as her Edolas counterpart walks her up the stairs. </p><p>“Sure thing! Letting you guys borrow some clothes to sleep in is the least we could do after all you’ve done for us!” Lucy Ashley says as she brings Lucy up to the door. “But unfortunately we don’t really have that many spare rooms so you’re gonna have to share.” </p><p>“That’s fine. I’ve shared rooms with Erza and Wendy before, it’s no problem.” Lucy assures her alternate self. </p><p>“Oh uh…well, you’re not sharing a room with either of them.” She says and twirls a lock of her hair. </p><p>Lucy’s heart began to beat faster, her mind immediately jumps to the worst case scenario and sure enough when the door to the room she’ll be staying in opens up, there’s Natsu sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with Nasha on his lap. </p><p>“Natsu?!” Earth Lucy shouts.</p><p>“Nasha!?” Edolas Lucy shouts. </p><p>“Mama!” Nasha shouts happily.</p><p>“Lucy!” Natsu shouts happily.</p><p>“Nasha what are you doing in here? I told your father to watch you.” Lucy asks.</p><p>“He had to go out somewhere and so he left me with the other papa and said that counts because he’s technically still taking care of me.” Nasha explains.</p><p>“That unreliable little...” Lucy grumbles to herself.</p><p>“Wait, Lucy why are you here?” Natsu asks. </p><p>“Because we’re sharing this room tonight.” Lucy says. </p><p>“Wait!? We are?” Natsu exclaims. </p><p>“Yep. Apparently so.” Lucy says and scratches the back of her head. “Just the two of us, alone, and there’s only one bed...” </p><p>“Oh...” Natsu says. </p><p>Wait a minute...was Natsu blushing? Lucy thinks to herself as she studies his reaction to the news. She expected him not to care, but now it would seem like he actually cares a great deal...</p><p>“I thought I’d be sharing this room with Gray.” Natsu says.</p><p>“Yeah well given how much you two fight and the fact that we don’t have a ton of money for repairs, we figured it’d be best to keep you two separate. So the girls are sharing a room, and Gray is sharing a room with the Exceeds.” Edo Lucy explains as she holds out her arms for Nasha. </p><p>Natsu lets her go back to her mother and seems sad that he can’t hold onto her for longer. It was amazing. She wasn’t even really his and yet, he treats her like she’s his own. In fact, it seems like ever since he found out that Edo Lucy was her mother, he’s acted fatherly towards Nasha. Again, Lucy didn’t dare think too much into it, but a little bit of hope couldn’t hurt. </p><p>“Besides, after spending some time with this little one, I think it’s clear the two of you could use some one on one time.” Edo Lucy adds with a wink, making the other Lucy’s face turn bright red with embarrassment and anger. </p><p>She planned this! But unfortunately she left the room with her daughter before Lucy could point that out. So now here she was. Alone, with Natsu. Well, joke’s on her because it was late anyway so Lucy was just going to change into some sleep clothes and go right to bed. </p><p>“So uh, you were playing with Nasha?” Lucy asks as she goes over to the dresser and pulls out a sleep top that looked similar enough to the ones she wore to bed. </p><p>“Well I wasn’t playing with her...” Natsu says and his voice trails off when he sees her unbuttoning her top.</p><p>To Lucy’s surprise, Natsu turns away. Normally Natsu couldn’t care less if someone was naked or not in front of him but now he was actually trying to give her some privacy? What’s up with that? </p><p>“She wanted a bedtime story so I told her a story about the time Igneel took me to the forest to teach me how to hunt. I think she likes dragons.” Natsu says.</p><p>“Well she is your daughter, sort of.” Lucy says and finishes changing into her sleep clothes which consisted of a silk top and silk shorts. </p><p>Natsu must have heard her finish changing because he turns around as she’s putting away the outfit she borrowed from Edolas Lucy and blushes when he sees how little she’s still wearing. </p><p>“Natsu, are you okay?” Lucy asks.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine!” He answers quickly and runs to the bathroom. “Just gotta pee!” </p><p>That was strange... Lucy thought. And it would only get stranger once they have to figure out their sleeping situation. </p>
<hr/><p>They both took turns using the bathroom and when Lucy came out she noticed that Natsu was making a makeshift bed on the floor in front of the fireplace. </p><p>“You’re not going to take the bed?” Lucy asks. </p><p>“No you can have it. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.” Natsu says. </p><p>“Alright, as long as you’re okay with that.” Lucy says and climbs under the covers. </p><p>She was about to lay down and go to sleep when she heard Natsu grunt as he tries to find a comfortable spot on the floor. </p><p>Lucy bites her bottom lip and considers her options. Given how weird he’s been tonight, asking him to share the bed with her probably wouldn’t go over well. But then again, she’s also curious about why he’s acting so strange. So maybe she should ask. You know, for science! </p><p>“Natsu, do you want to share the bed with me?” Lucy asks. </p><p>Natsu stiffens and turns to look at her.</p><p>“Uh, are you sure you want to?” He asks. “I thought you would want it all for yourself.” </p><p>“I thought so too at first but...it’s cold and you’re clearly not comfortable down there so... Natsu, come to bed with me?” Lucy asks and cringes the second that sentence leaves her mouth.</p><p>Did she really just ask him that? It’s not like she didn’t want to but, she never thought she’d be in a position where she had to ask Natsu to come sleep with her. He usually just made himself at home whenever. Sometimes in her bed! </p><p>So when Lucy sees the worry on his face as he climbs under the covers and stays on the far side away from her, she has to ask. </p><p>“Natsu is something wrong?” Lucy asks. “You seem really nervous around me tonight. Did I upset you somehow?” </p><p>“Well you didn’t do anything but it’s just that, earlier today...Erza told me where babies come from.” Natsu says. </p><p>“Oh.” Lucy says and blushes, trying to process what that means if having that knowledge makes Natsu suddenly avoid her. </p><p>“So now I understand why you were so upset when I asked you to make Nasha with me when we get back to Earthland. I really should have known just what I was asking you to do before I asked it. If I had known I’d have to have sex with you in order to have a baby with you I definitely wouldn’t have asked you for it so casually. So you have every right to be upset with me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Wow. Erza must have really knocked some sense into him! Then again, it’s Erza. If anyone was capable of knocking sense into someone, or just plain knocking them out, it was her. </p><p>But the level of maturity Natsu had right now, and the seriousness in his gaze, and the fact that he was shirtless, she couldn’t help but find it all insanely attractive. If only he felt the same way she’d take him right here right now! </p><p>“Thanks Natsu. I’m glad you’re learning about the world and respecting me by giving me more privacy because of that. But you don’t have to be so shy around me and refuse to share a bed with me because of that. You’re allowed to touch me and be close to me.” Lucy explains to him.</p><p>“No I can’t do that.” Natsu says. “It wouldn’t be right because...it would turn me on.” </p><p>Lucy’s heart froze and she could feel the blood pumping in her ears. Did Natsu just say...</p><p>“Natsu...you’re attracted to me?” Lucy asks softly.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m in love with you Lucy.” Natsu admits and Lucy starts internally screaming. “And I’ve been attracted to you for awhile now actually. I just didn’t realize it until Erza explained everything. I mean, I knew that I liked you and thought of you as more than a friend and wanted to spend my life with you. But now that I know why my dick gets hard every time I see you naked or in some skimpy outfit, I don’t think it would be right for me to be in a bed with you or change in the same room with you, knowing that while that’s happening I’m thinking about how badly I want to shove my dick in you.” </p><p>Lucy can feel herself clench at the thought of having Natsu’s penis inside of her. She wanted it. She wanted him. Bad. And now that she knew he wanted her too, why wait any longer than she already has! </p><p>“And you think that I haven’t been thinking about that too?” She asks before she can stop herself. </p><p>Natsu looks at her in shock. </p><p>“When you asked me if we could make our own Nasha back in Earthland I told you we could. And I knew exactly what you’d have to do to me in order for that to happen. And I still said yes. I wouldn’t agree to that if I didn’t want it.” Lucy explains. </p><p>“Wait Lucy, do you really feel the same about me that I do for you?” Natsu asks. </p><p>Lucy’s heart was pounding. This was every dream she’d ever had come true. She looks up at Natsu with her darkening gaze and reaches for him. Seeing his pupils dilate just like she knows hers are only fuels her conviction to bring his face down to hers and kiss him deeply. </p><p>Natsu instantly reciprocates, climbing on top of Lucy as she shifts to lay on her back so that they can kiss easier. </p><p>Lucy spreads her legs to let Natsu lay comfortably on top of her as they kiss. They both smile as they break for air. </p><p>“Does that answer your question?” Lucy asks. </p><p>“I can’t believe it.” Natsu says. “You’re really in love with me? I thought you only saw me as a friend and thought I was too annoying to love.” </p><p>“Well you thought wrong Natsu. I’ve been dropping hints that I like you for awhile now. And I always thought you were too dense to think about romance so it would be impossible for you to be in love with me.” Lucy says. </p><p>“Well I guess I am pretty dense if I didn’t figure out your hints.” Natsu agrees. “But I definitely love you Lucy. There’s no doubt in my mind.”</p><p>“Then kiss me you big dummy.” Lucy says and flips them around so Natsu’s on his back and she’s laying on top of him as they kiss. </p><p>As they made out, Lucy could feel an ache between her thighs, so she decides to roll her hips against Natsu’s to get some sweet friction to satisfy herself. Natsu grunts against her minstrations and mutters her name as she releases her lips from his. </p><p>Both of their eyes had grown darker with lust, and their gazes remained locked on each other as Lucy sits up and lifts her top off over her head, letting Natsu get a good look of her ample chest. </p><p>He couldn’t help but stare at her in awe. The glow from the fire was shining off of her pale skin, making her shine like a star as she gently began to grind her hips against the tent in his pants, making it grow even more. She let out a soft whine as she felt him hardening against her and Natsu shudders as she looks at him with those pretty doe eyes as she begins to rotate her hips, making him reach out to hold them, needing to feel her soft skin under his rough palms. </p><p>“Lucy, you’re beautiful.” He moans and stares at her. </p><p>“Thank you, Natsu.” Lucy says and blushes under his gaze. “But why are you surprised, this isn’t anything you haven’t seen before.” </p><p>“I know but every other time I’ve seen you like this was by accident and it made you mad. Now, you want me to see you, and now I finally know how to appreciate what I’m looking at.” Natsu says and Lucy feels hot under Natsu’s smoldering gaze as he looks her over. “Now I know what those other guys at the guild and Sorcerer Weekly are talking about when they say you’re sexy. But they haven’t seen you like this.” He says and runs his hands up her hips and along her waist, tracing her hourglass figure in his hands. “I’ve seen girls naked before. Hell Erza and I still bathe together sometimes. But I never reacted to her like I’ve reacted to you. Just getting glimpses of you like this made me want you before I even knew why I wanted you. And that’s how I know that you’re the sexiest woman in the world Lucy. And I will never want this with anyone else.” He sits up and cups her cheek in his hand. “There’s no one from the past, future, or any other world that could ever compare to you.”</p><p>“Oh Natsu…” Lucy whispers as she tears up and cups his face in her hands and kisses him deeply. </p><p>She presses her body to his, needing to feel as close to him as possible, and Natsu reciprocates by holding her tightly in his arms and running his hands along her back. She moves her hands down his torso to the waistband of his sweatpants and begins tugging on the strings to loosen them and pull them down to free his stiff erection from his clothes. </p><p>Natsu feels what she’s up to and grunts, pulling her closer to him and releasing her mouth to press kisses along her neck and fondle her right breast in his hand to make her moan as she pulls him out of his pants and underwear. So he brings his mouth down to her other breast and takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks.</p><p>“Natsu…” Lucy moans and wraps her hand around his manhood and squeezes.</p><p>Then she gasps at the animalistic growl that he emitted from her touch and he releases her breasts and looks at her with a dark gaze that makes a shiver of pleasure run down her spine as he presses a kiss directly under her breast and hooks his fingers into her shorts and panties. </p><p>He continues to press kisses down her torso as he lays her on her back on the bed and pulls the last of her clothes off of her, spreading her legs open as his mouth makes his way down towards her-</p><p>“Oh!” Lucy exclaims and arches her back as Natsu presses a kiss to her soaking slit. </p><p>She looks at him with a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Did Erza tell him about oral, or did he think this was something new that he was making up on the fly or was he being driven by instinct? Either way, Lucy didn’t care. She was already wet for him and now having his mouth against her was only turning her on even more. And then he starts using his tongue and she just can’t contain herself. </p><p>“Yes Natsu!” She shouts and arches her back. </p><p>He swipes his tongue against her clit and she practically squeals in pleasure and grabs his head. But as much as she loved his tongue, she desperately needed something inside of her aching channel, and luckily, Natsu’s member was aching to be inside of her. </p><p>“Lucy…” Natsu moans and looks up at her with a dark gaze. “I need to be inside of you…” He begs and Lucy gulps and bites her bottom lip. </p><p>“Good, because I want you inside of me.” She replies breathily. </p><p>Natsu quickly climbs back over her, pulling his pants and underwear off the rest of the way in the process and Lucy spreads her legs wider for him. He braces himself with one hand beside her head and uses the other to line himself up with her entrance. They lock eyes and both gasp as her pussy opens up and the first few inches of his dick slides in. After getting over the initial shock of being joined, Natsu finishes the job with a gentle thrust of his hips and Lucy moans as he fills her completely, her hands flying to his shoulders to hold herself steady as their hips meet. </p><p>Both of them were looking at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths as they took in this new feeling of being joined to each other. </p><p>“Natsu…” </p><p>“Lucy…” </p><p>“You’re so…big.” She moans and smiles at him and he smirks. </p><p>“Maybe that’s why you feel so tight…” He replies. “Wait this doesn’t hurt does it?” Natsu asks, looking at her with concern. </p><p>“No.” Lucy says. “It doesn’t hurt at all…it feels really good actually, having you fill me like this. And it makes me wonder how Gajeel didn’t split poor Levy in half when he did this with her since she’s so much smaller than him!”</p><p>“Maybe she’s bigger than she looks? Or Gajeel’s smaller than he thinks? Yeah, it’s probably Gajeel being secretly small. But enough talk about them. Lucy, what should I do now?” Natsu asks. </p><p>“You can start thrusting. Just drag your dick out of me a bit and then push it back in.” Lucy instructs. </p><p>Natsu gives it a try and they both moan as their hips slap together again. </p><p>“Lucy that felt so good, do I just keep doing that?” Natsu asks.</p><p>“Yes Natsu! Just like that. Keep going!” Lucy begs and moans as he sets a fast pace. </p><p>The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their skin slapping together, and the occasional moans that weren’t swallowed by each other’s mouths. </p><p>“Lucy, you feel so good around my dick. If only I had listened to those dumb talks when I was a kid, we could have gotten around to this sooner!” Natsu exclaims and Lucy smiles. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Lucy says. “But I’m so happy we’re doing this now. And you feel so good inside of me-oh Natsu I think I’m close!” </p><p>“Me too.” He breathes huskily. </p><p>He brings his mouth down to her neck and kisses it to find her weak spot. Once he does he bites it and she arches her back into the hand that was fondling her breast. </p><p>Considering how wet she was already, when combined with the neck biting and breast squeezing, once her fingers found her clit she was coming in no time and screaming his name as she hit her peak. </p><p>Natsu came soon after, having been pushed over the edge by the feeling of her walls clenching around him and milking him of his release. </p><p>He rolls off of her to keep from crushing her and collapses next to her. </p><p>“Wow Lucy that was, amazing.” Natsu says and runs his hand through his hair. </p><p>“Yeah, it really was.” Lucy says and smiles as Natsu leans on his side to cuddle her and she does the same.</p><p>“Am I supposed to be this tired afterwards? I feel like I just finished a fight with Laxus.” Natsu says and Lucy laughs. </p><p>“Well you lost a lot of fluids so I’m not surprised. Just go to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Lucy tells him. </p><p>“Okay then. Goodnight Lucy. I love you.” Natsu says. </p><p>“I love you too.” Lucy says and gives him a quick peck on his lips before turning to face the other way to go to sleep. </p><p>Lucy sighs in contentment as Natsu presses himself against her back. She really did this. She lost her virginity to...Natsu Dragneel. Natsu...Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel. She just fucked Natsu freaking Dragneel!?!</p><p>Was she really so head over heels for him that the day he found out what sex was she spread her legs and let him have his way with her. Yes. She really did just do that.</p><p>And now her womb was full of his semen, and the rest would drip down her thighs during the night. Not to mention her neck and chest were covered in his bites. </p><p>It was a little embarrassing to say the least, but she couldn’t be happier. She’d been wanting to do this with him for awhile now. And now her dream had finally come true. </p><p>But Natsu still sensed that she was feeling tense so he had to ask. </p><p>“Hey Lucy, are you sure you’re okay that we did this?” Natsu asks. </p><p>“Natsu there’s no way I would have ever let you do it if I wasn’t.” Lucy laughs and Natsu smiles and runs his hand through her hair. “I mean, I was always taught growing up that I should save myself for the man I marry but I rejected those rules the night I ran away from home. Besides, you’ve already seen me naked so many times and now that we’ve done this, I don’t think I could get married to anyone else but you. Especially since we’re going to be together forever.” Lucy laughs and Natsu looks at her softly. </p><p>“Well, then if that’s the case then, Lucy, after we finish this quest and get back to Magnolia, will you marry me?” Natsu asks. </p><p>Lucy’s heart skips a beat before warmth spreads through her chest. She always dreamt of hearing a man ask her the most romantic question she could think of. And she never thought that Natsu would be the one to ask her, even now that she knew she wanted him to. But she knew exactly what her answer was. </p><p>“Yes!” She exclaims and kisses him deeply before pulling back. “Yes Natsu I’ll marry you and be your wife and then we’ll make our own Nasha and be a family together forever.” </p><p>Natsu kisses her deeply and they both have tears of joy streaming down their cheeks as their lips part. </p><p>“Lucy, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” Natsu says. “I really don’t know much about romance and stuff but I want to make you happy. So if there’s anything you want me to do to be more like those guys in the books that you read, just ask and I’ll try my best.” </p><p>“Oh Natsu…” Lucy says and rubs her thumb against his cheek. “You don’t have to be like the characters in my books. I fell in love with you because of who you are. Denseness and all. I mean normally when a guy proposes he’ll give the girl a ring to wear so everyone knows she’s engaged but that only happens if the guy plans on proposing. A spur of the moment thing like this doesn’t need that and it’s still just as romantic.” </p><p>“Wait, that’s what the ring is for, so people know you’re engaged and don’t flirt with you?” Natsu asks. </p><p>“Well I mean it’s also a sign of love between two people but, yeah it works for that too.” Lucy giggles. </p><p>“Damn, I wish I had one on me then.” Natsu says and pouts. “Or I wish I could use my magic here. Then I could just pull one of the nails out of the floor and use my fire to make you one right now.” </p><p>“Well, if you really want to give me something, sometimes in my books when a guy proposes to a girl and he doesn’t have a ring, he’ll give her a string to tie around her finger until he gives her a real one later or at their wedding.” </p><p>“A string…” Natsu thinks then sits up excitedly. “I’ve got the perfect one!” </p><p>Lucy sits up, pulling the blankets up over her chest, not for modesty but to keep warm because it felt drastically colder to be naked in bed without Natsu, and she watches as he picks his scarf up off of the ground and finds a loose thread. </p><p>“Natsu!” She gasps, shocked that he’s about to ruin the most precious object he owns. “Don’t do that you’ll ruin Igneel’s scarf!” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, this thread’s not an important one and it was loose anyway.” Natsu explains as he tugs on it then bites it off with his teeth. “And maybe this is why, because I can’t think of a more perfect string for you.” He says as he comes back over to her and she holds out her hand and shows him which finger to tie it around. </p><p>“Why is it perfect?” Lucy asks. </p><p>“Because Anna made this scarf with Igneel’s scales. That scarf was made by two members of our families. In a way it represents both of us. So what better string to use to show everyone you’re mine?” Natsu explains as he ties the string into a bow around her finger. </p><p>Lucy tears up as she looks at it on her hand. The same hand that bore her guild mark that she was only able to get after meeting the man that was now going to be her husband. </p><p>She holds up the back of her hand to show it to him, just like she did all of those years ago when she first showed him the guild mark on her hand. And once Natsu made that connection he reaches for her and kisses her deeply. </p><p>“You know you’re still a weirdo.” He says when they pull apart for air. “But you’re my weirdo now, and I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too Natsu.” Lucy says as Natsu climbs back under the covers and kisses her forehead once before they fall asleep in each other’s arms. </p>
<hr/><p>When Lucy woke up that morning, for a moment she worried that last night was all a dream, and that she hadn’t made love to Natsu and gotten engaged to him. But then when she picks up her hand and sees the string tied around her ring finger, and feels Natsu’s warm body shifting behind her, she’s overcome with joy that it was all real, and he felt the same.</p><p>She woke up to see Natsu smiling at her and they kissed each other for as long as they could before they had to get ready for their journey to Elentir.</p><p>But first, they had to say goodbye to Nasha.</p><p>“Thanks for the dragon story and dragon scale!” Nasha says as she holds up one of the scales from Igneel’s scarf that Natsu decided to give her. </p><p>“Dragons sound cool! If I ever come to Earthland will I get to meet one?” Nasha asks. </p><p>“Well uh...they’re not really around anymore.” Lucy says and Nasha pouts.</p><p>“Awww...well that’s okay I guess. I’m still going to get to meet Earthland Nasha sometime right?” Nasha asks and Natsu and Lucy look at each other and smile before looking back at her. </p><p>“Yeah. We’ll definitely bring her with us next time.” Lucy promises. “Goodbye Nasha, and be good for your parents.” </p><p>“I’ll do my best!” Nasha says. “And I’ll practice breathing fire every day until I can do it like Earth Papa!”</p><p>“That’s my girl.” Natsu laughs and waves goodbye to her as they set off on their journey. </p><p>As they all walk together, Erza notices that Natsu and Lucy were holding hands, and something instantly clicks in her mind. </p><p>“I bet if we ever come back again, Nasha’s gonna have a sibling.” Erza says. </p><p>“What makes you say that?” Lucy asks. </p><p>“I heard the Edolas Natsu and Lucy in their room last night making some pretty obvious noises.” Erza explains. </p><p>Lucy stops dead in her tracks and a blush forms on her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh yeah I heard that too!” Gray says and laughs. “It was kinda weird hearing Natsu and Lucy shouting each other’s names like that but at least that’s something you’ll only ever hear in Edolas. It’s not like we’d ever catch you two doing something like that.” </p><p>“Yeah...well uh...” Lucy says and taps her fingers together.</p><p>“Wait what’s that string for?” Gray asks, noticing it on her finger. </p><p>“It’s from my scarf.” Natsu explains.</p><p>“Why would you tie a thread from your scarf around her finger?” Gray asks.</p><p>“Because after we had sex last night I proposed to her and we’re gonna get married when we get back to Magnolia.” Natsu explains casually. </p><p>“Oh okay.” Gray says and then it hits everyone except for Erza and Faris all at once. </p><p>“Wait...WHAT?!” They all collectively exclaim. “YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!?”</p><p>“And we’re engaged.” Lucy says and blushes as she holds up her hand with the string.</p><p>“My heavens when did all of this happen? It couldn’t have been just last night?” Carla exclaims. </p><p>“I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FUCK!” Gray exclaims, still trying to process what’s happening.</p><p>“Erza told me yesterday.” Natsu says. </p><p>“Erza why did you do that!?” Gray asks. </p><p>“Because he wanted to make Nasha with Lucy back at home so I figured now was the time to tell him.” Erza explains. </p><p>Poor Wendy was cowering off the path. </p><p>“So those noises I heard last night, wasn’t Edolas Natsu and Lucy but...our Natsu and Lucy!?” Wendy shudders.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Faris asks Touka.</p><p>“How should I know? I’ve only known these people for as long as you have.” Touka replies. </p><p>“Fair enough. It is rather interesting to watch anyway.” Faris says. </p><p>“What the hell did Natsu and Lucy do to each other last night? And how could he have proposed without me!” Happy whimpers. </p><p>“Way to go flame brain you broke Wendy.” Gray scolds Natsu.</p><p>“She’ll be fine in a few hours. Or days. Besides, I know you’re just jealous because I slept with a girl before you did!” Natsu retorts.</p><p>Gray fell silent and his face went pale. A man who didn’t even know what sex was until yesterday, had just lost his virginity before him. Juvia was going to become an extremely happy woman once Gray gets back to her. </p><p>“Now now, that’s nothing to make fun of. We all find love at our own pace. And I’m happy that my two closest friends have finally found theirs.” Erza says and hugs them. </p><p>“Thank you Erza.” Lucy says. </p><p>“You’re welcome. But I need to know, am I going to be the maid of honor at the wedding?” Erza asks. </p><p>“Uh...” Lucy says. “Honestly I didn’t think I’d get this far so soon. But I’m happy I did.” She says as she smiles at Natsu from over Erza’s shoulder. </p><p>Being on an adventure with friends and now the love of her life too? What couldn’t be better? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>